Spiteful Nunchucks: The Story of Ling Tong
by Zhang Dun
Summary: This is the story of Ling Tong, a man ready and willing to make a name for himself in an era of chaos. Rated for safety: Rating may go up. Chapter 11 Finally Uploaded!
1. Yan By Who?

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

This story is based on the story of the Wu Officer Ling Tong, one of the newest playable officers added to Dynasty Warriors 5. The story is partly based on his Dynasty Warriors 5 Legend and partly on referrences to him in the novel "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." There are no planned couples other than a referrence to Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang.

* * *

**Chapter One: Yan By Who?**

It was one of those warm spring days. You know, the kind where the chaos of the land seems so far away as to be nonexistant. However, you knew it could come upon you at any time. Especially with Sun Ce on the path to conquering the Wu Territory and going up against guys like Liu Yong, Yan Something-or-other, and Wang Lang. Everyone in my village is on full alert, because anything could happen at any time.

Me? My name's Ling Tong. I live with my father Ling Cao in Yuhang, a village near Kuaiji, which belongs to Wang Lang. Word has been spreading about how Sun Ce defeated Liu Yong and captured and converted his best warrior, Taishi Ci. As of the last thing we heard, Sun Ce and his forces were going up against Yan...something or other. Of course we heard the stories of the legendary duel Sun Ce and Taishi Ci fought, and now that they're on the same side, I'm pretty certain that Yan guy doesn't stand a chance.

I was personally taking the day off and lounging under a tree. I had spent all the last week in training, just in case my father decided that we would join up with either Sun Ce or one of the remaining Wu leaders. My break, however, would be short-lived, as soon there was the sound of people running around. That usually meant trouble, so I did the first thing that came to mind: snatched up my nunchucks and ran to my father.

I knew there was trouble as soon as I saw my father. He and several other people were busy handing out weapons to the locals. "Father! What's going on?"

"Ling Tong, prepare yourself. Yan Baihu's brother was just killed by Sun Ce during a peace discussion, and he's now fleeing this way. His men are pillaging the villages everywhere they go. Well, we're not going to let him get this village. We'll stop him, cut off his head, and offer it as a goodwill offering to Sun Ce!"

Now, when my father said something, he meant it. All around him, cheers rose, men brandished weapons, and young children were sent off to tell their mothers not to worry, because the great warrior Ling Cao would save the day! Man, my father's so cool. I hope I can be just like him some day.

Not surprisingly, we did not have long to wait, as Yan Baihu and what was left of his forces soon arrived. He rode into town almost brazenly and shouted, "My forces require food! Hand over all your grain or we will burn this village to the ground and take everything!"

My father responded by mounting a horse and shouting back, "You miserable bandit! Do you think we'd ever give up our hard-grown food to feed ruffians like you and your men? Come on! Hit me with everything you got! Not a soul of yours shall leave here!"

That said, the battle began. Any of Yan Baihu's scum that tried anything funny met either my nunchucks or my father's sword. After slaying many of Yan Baihu's men, my father attacked Yan Baihu himself and drove him off. Apparently, either Yan Baihu got the hint that he wasn't getting any food here or Sun Ce was right on his tail, because he left without further ado, and the village was saved. We chased his men a bit further before we were certain he would not return and we ourselves returned to a hero's welcome.

When we got back, however, I had to ask. "Father, why did you not kill him? I thought you said you wanted to cut off his head and offer it as a goodwill offering to Sun Ce?"

My father just smiled. "He is running towards the ocean. He will soon run out of room to run, and will certainly be slain. However, we shall remain here no longer. Let us go and present ourselves to Lord Sun Ce and offer him our services."

That settled, Father and I let our village. Any villagers who wanted to come with us were accepted. We then got underway in order to present ourselves to Lord Sun Ce.

* * *

A/N: Not really much of an opener, I know, but I figured it would be a good way to intro Ling Tong and his father. Yes, I know Ling Cao will be taking much of the center stage throughout most of the beginning, but Ling Tong will soon get the focus back. And I'm sure you noticed I'm writing it in a first-person tale, much like the Legends in DW5's Musou Mode. Read and Review if you wish, do not do so if you wish. I'll try to update this as often as I can come up with things, but we'll see what happens. 


	2. Wu's Reunification

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter Two: Wu's Reunification**

As I mentioned, after driving Yan Baihu away from our village, my father and I went off to join Sun Ce's army. He apparently liked it when we told him what we did, as we were both made commanders almost on the spot. There's just something about Sun Ce that apparently a lot of people like. Maybe that's why he's gotten nicknames like "The Little Conqueror," "Sun Ce The Bright," and other things like that. Wonder how he puts up with that sort of thing easily?

Anyways, I also got to meet a bunch of pretty cool guys who hung out with Sun Ce. There was Taishi Ci, who I already told you about, an older man, Huang Gai, and a guy who looked about Sun Ce's age. But I'm telling you, that guy must have one of the longest hairstyles in China...for a guy. Sun Ce told me that was his sworn brother and advisor, Zhou Yu. There were a bunch of other guys to, like Han Deng, Cheng Pu, Zhu Zi, and a bunch of others. All pretty cool guys in their own right.

Sun Ce also told me about him having a younger brother and sister, both of whom were currently in Xuancheng. I was quick to question the wisdom of that, because I had heard that a group of pirates led by a man named Zhou Tai were based in that area. Sun Ce just laughed and told me that Zhou Tai had joined up with him, and was in that city as a bodyguard. Man, if this guy is good enough to get pirates to join him, then nobody in Wu stands a chance!

More introductions could have occured, but by that time, some of Sun Ce's scouts returned, telling us that Yan Baihu had set up a position in the western ford. What an idiot! The Western Ford is one of the most unstable places in this region! A camp there could be taken over in seconds!

We finally got on the move once we got the news. True to form, Yan Baihu was driven out of the ford by Cheng Pu and his men. He fled to Kuaiji, where idiot number two Wang Lang made the decision to aid the hopeless bandit. Looks like Sun Ce's going to have another victim.

Before we got there, Sun Ce sent out Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu with some orders which I didn't hear. The rest of us lined up facing Wang Lang and his men, who had taken up position on a hill. Sun Ce rode to the front and shouted across, "Wang Lang! Why do you give your assistance to a hopeless bandit? I come to pacify this region with good men, and yet you give support to a rebel!"

Wang Lang responded, "Is there no limit to your greed? First you take one man's possession, then another man's, and now you want ours too? I shall now take vengence for the Yan Family!"

That said, the ruckus began. My father and I stayed close to each other, slaying as they came. Then Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu attacked their flank, and we totally kicked their butts. They ran away into the city, and we began the siege.

The siege quickly got nowhere, as they refused to come out and fight. We then decided to set a trap and went to attack Chadu, where their supplies were held. They pursued, and fell right into our hands. Poor idiots. Sun Ce killed one of their generals, and the other two ran. My father, still holding a grudge against Yan Baihu, went after him. Of course, I went as well.

We chased him all the way to Yuhang, but he beat us there and got into the city. However, he soon came back out...well, his head, at least. Turns out someone else had the same idea we did: Cut off Yan Baihu's head and offer is as a introductory offering to Sun Ce. The new guy's name was Dong Xi. Pretty tall guy, if I do say so myself.

With that victory, the Wu Territory was united under Sun Ce's banner. A bunch of brigands tried to make trouble, but were driven out by Zhou Tai, Sun Ce, and yours truly. That finally pacified the Wu Territory, and for the moment, all our energies turned to peace. However, it wouldn't be long before we'd be fighting again.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a bit slow to get to Ling Tong's part, but I just want to make sure I get everything covered. The fun really begins once the attack on Huang Zu begins. I'm sure anyone who's played DW5 knows why. Will update again soon. Stay tuned! 


	3. Dual Losses

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter Three: Dual Losses**

A lot has happened since we reunited the Wu Territory. First we entered an alliance against Yuan Shu, then after Yuan Shu was defeated, we allied with Yuan Shao against Cao Cao. However, that alliance never got off the ground, as Sun Ce fell into an ambush and got badly wounded and poisoned. He held out for a while, but totally lost it after putting a priest named Yu Ji to death, then eventually, he passed away.

That really sucks. Sun Ce was only a few years older than I am, and he had so much in front of him! I feel kind of bad for his wife too. Zhou Yu's been taking it pretty hard as well. I heard those guys were really close.

Anyways, Sun Quan became the new ruler of Wu. His first act was to build up a base of talent. I couldn't believe how much talent is in the South Lands! We got a whole bunch of scholars to help run the civil aspects of the Southlands, but those kind of guys really never appealed to me. However, I'm really getting interested in all the new generals that are coming to the southlands.

We got some powerful guys like Lu Meng, Ding Feng, Xu Sheng, and Pang Zheng. Most interesting, however, is the new arrival, Lu Xun. He's barely, if even, older than I am. And he doesn't seem nearly as strong as any of the others, and yet he doesn't seem like a scholar I'd be bored with. He seems more like one of those "strategist" type guys, like Zhou Yu. He tends to hang out around Zhou Yu a lot...almost like a mentor/pupil thing...or maybe more like me and my father.

Sun Quan then decided that our next move would be an attack on Huang Zu at Xiakou. He told me that Huang Zu was the one who had lured his father to his early death. I understood what Sun Quan was feeling. I would probably be filled with a lust for vengeance myself if anyone killed my father.

We soon made our arrival, and the field of battle was set. Our scouts reported there were no threatening officers, so we thought this would be a cakewalk and a half. My father was sent to stop Huang Zu's fleet. I figured there would be no trouble at all. My father's awesome.

He and I were fighting next to each other, and the battle was going completely our way. He began to charge ahead towards the enemy's docks, leaving me to hold the position so they couldn't sneak around to our main camp. However, as my father began his charge, we heard the jangling of...bells?

"Look out, wimps! Here comes Gan Ning!"

THE Gan Ning? The leader of one of the most feared pirate bands in the southlands! What was he doing here with Huang Zu? However, I knew what I had to do. I quickly ran to catch up with my father...but I arrived too late. I found my father laying on the ground, with several arrows in his chest.

"Argh...killed...by...lowly...pir...rates..." was the last words I would hear him say.

"FATTTTTTHER!" My cry broke the sudden silence. I held his body close, then realized I had more important things to take care of. I stood up, nunchucks at the ready, and shouted my challenge. "Gan Ning, I swear your head will be mine!"

* * *

A/N: Short, but to the point. But hold on to your hats, for the next chapter: Ling Tong VS Gan Ning! 


	4. Gan Ning VS Ling Tong

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

Chapter Four: Ling Tong VS Gan Ning

I found myself charging up the hill, forgetting completely about Sun Quan's orders, our battle against Huang Zu, and just about everything. All I was thinking of was the man currently on top of the hill who killed my father, and how I was going to make him pay for it with his life! Unfortunately, I gave myself away with a bloodlust cry as I charged him, so he heard me coming and fended off two of my nunchuck swings, so I kicked off the sword and landed.

"Whoa! Hey, what the heck's your problem!" He must have been startled by my sudden appearance.

"Did you really think you would escape the son of the man you murdered!" was the response I managed to spit out amidst my raging. "Not even this land of chaos can hide you from my vengeance!"

Gan Ning was actually smirking. "Heh. You really think you can tame me, huh?"

Of course, his coolness only made me more angry. "If I only take one life today, it's going to be yours!"

Gan Ning then lifted his sword again. "Well, then, today's your lucky day! You get to fight the great Gan Ning!"

That said, our personal war began. All else was forgotten in the heat of the battle. My being on Sun Quan's side and his being on Huang Zu's meant nothing right now. All that mattered was that he killed my father and would now feel my vengeance!

The clanging of metal against metal rang out over the battlefield. My Rising Phoenix, a pair of nunchucks specially made for me on Sun Quan's orders, were serving me well, but in spite of my naturally trained quickness, I was still having trouble getting anything on Gan Ning. He was fast, older, and more than likely has fought worse than me as a pirate. But I was definitely giving him his money's worth.

Our duel dragged on for hours, neither of us giving nor taking an inch. My rage was beginning to burn itself out though, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it up much longer. Gan Ning, on the other hand, looked as though he was legitimately enjoying this. This only frustrated me, which led me to swinging wildly.

I learned my mistake as soon as a slash hit home on my shoulder. Now suddenly, I was the one on the defensive as Gan Ning smelled blood and came after me like a shark. However, I got an opportunity when I caught his sword with my nunchucks, then came around with a leg sweep, tripping him up and disarming him.

However, he quickly retaliated by rolling over and mule kicking me, knocking me backwards and sending the sword one way and the nunchucks another. I quickly kicked up to my feet, then, not even bothering to grab my nunchucks again, was back on top of Ning with fists flying. This duel had devolved into almost like an all-out barfight.

A right cross from me smashed Gan Ning across the face, and I attempted to follow it up with a knee to his midsection. However, he managed to sidestep just far enough for my knee to barely graze his back. Then he quickly countered with an elbow to my stomach, then flipped his arm up, smashing the backside of his fist against my face. Finally, both my rage and my adrenaline had burned out, and I was knocked onto my rear.

Gan Ning, grinning evilly, casually hefted up his sword and stood over me. "So, you really miss your father, eh? How about I send you to hell to meet him?" He lifted his sword, ready to bring it down at my neck...

But suddenly, an arrow pinged off the blade. Stunned, Gan Ning drew back, realizing we had company. Bian Xi had arrived with troops. Probably sent by Sun Quan to bail me out.

Gan Ning must have realized he was in trouble, as he took discretion as the better part of valor. "Retreat ain't so bad! See ya!" He took off the other way. I strained to stand and chase him, still wanting vengeance, but my legs absolutely refused to work for me.

Bian Xi must have noticed what I was doing, as he quickly rode up. "Ling Tong, stand down. Sun Quan has ordered a retreat!"

"That jerk killed my father! He will pay for that!"

"Ling Tong! The orders of our lord are not to be ignored! Besides, you're in no condition to fight! Look at yourself!"

Now that my rage had mostly burned out, I got a good look at myself. And boy, I did not look pretty. Nice little slash across my shoulder, plenty of bruises, a bloody nose...yep, I think now would be a good time for me to call it a day.

"My father..."

Bian Xi answered the question before I could finish it. "...has already been found and taken back to the ship. He will be interred in Yuhang with highest honors."

A soldier had recovered my nunchucks while several others laid me across a horse. It would seem both my vengeance against Gan Ning and Sun Quan's vengeance against Huang Zu would have to wait for another day. Totally worn out and in a bit of pain, I actually fell asleep hanging over the horse.

* * *

In the next chapter, the funeral of Ling Cao, and the shock of the century for Ling Tong. What is it? You'll just have to wait and see. 


	5. Wait a Minute: WHAT?

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter Five: Wait a Minute...WHAT!**

When I returned to Yuhang, there wasn't a person in the village who stayed away from my father's funeral. Per Bian Xi and Sun Quan's promise, my father was interred in the village with highest honors. Sun Quan himself even came as a mourner. My mother and I were the chief mourners, but even then, my heart was still fixiated on claiming my vengeance on Gan Ning.

I spent the rest of the year in Yuhang, recovering from my wounds and planning my vengeance. After a while, I heard that Sun Quan was attacking Huang Zu again. By this time, I had fully recovered, and I knew this would be my best opportunity to get my revenge. Thusly, I rounded up my troops and headed to join the rumble at Xiakou.

It took me longer than I thought to get there though, and by the time I got there, it was already too late. Sun Quan had already taken Xiakou, and when I arrived, he was throwing a feast. Well, one can hardly party without me, so I decided to intro myself at the scene.

I walked in calmly enough, but I swear, my jaw dropped a mile that day when I saw the scene. Gan Ning...was sitting...with OUR team...eating casually, as if nothing was wrong. My first thought was, "What the hell is Gan Ning doing here!" However, I realized this was by best opportunity, so I slipped out my nunchucks and charged.

"You bastard! Prepare to die!"

Of course, I did it again and gave away my attack, so Gan Ning slid out of his chair and used it to block my swing. Nothing daunted, I was ready to rip that chair out of his hands and lay a royal beatdown on him, but then Sun Quan actually stood in between us while Lu Meng pulled me back.

"Let go of me! That jerk killed my father! Let me at him!"

"Ling Tong! Stand down! Gan Ning is now an officer of Wu!" was Sun Quan's reply.

"Wait a minute...WHAT! You're letting this mangy pirate be on OUR team! Besides, what about..."

I felt a smack on the head. It came from Lu Meng. "Ling Tong, Gan Ning was part of the reason for our victory over Huang Zu. He deserted and is now a Wu officer."

Sun Quan attempted to add some calm into the situation. "Ling Tong, when Gan Ning killed your father, it was because he was then working for Huang Zu and had to follow his orders. But now you both are on the same team, and Huang Zu is dead. My orders are clear: You may NOT harm Gan Ning."

I was still fuming, but I had to follow orders. So I let it go at that and took a seat, but never once did my eyes leave Gan Ning. However, I felt confident enough. If Gan Ning betrayed Huang Zu so easily, I'm sure he'd eventually betray Sun Quan. That would be my chance to protect my lord AND take my revenge.

After a few days, the party ended, and we all went our separate ways for the moment. Gan Ning was sent to Xiakou, and I was promoted and sent back to Yanghu. My vengeance would have to be postponed for now, but I knew I would get my shot eventually.

A few more months passed without much incident. All I heard at first was how Cao Cao was making marches against Liu Bei at Xinye, but two of them failed thanks to the strategies of someone named Zhuge Liang. However, bad news soon came when Liu Biao died, and his second son Liu Zong became the leader of the region, but actually surrendered Jingzhou to Cao Cao

Suddenly, things became a lot more interesting, as Cao Cao was now right next door to us, and his attacking us was more and more becoming a certainty as more reports came of him preparing a fleet. Guess I'd better get back up to the capital and see what the plan for the battle is.

* * *

In the next chapter, the Battle of Chi Bi, from Ling Tong's POV. (Yes, he was involved in that battle in the Novel.) Stay tuned, and keep reviewing! (No handing out spoilers, though, please. Not EVERYONE'S played DW5 and/or read the novel.) 


	6. The Worry of the Little Flower

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter Six: The Worry of the Little Flower**

It was a cool winter night. Not cold: it was almost never cold in the Southlands. But it was cool enough to bring calming relief from the hot day. However, in the clear sky, the sparkle of stars seemed almost like the glitter of spears and swords. It was a bad feeling, and I didn't like it.

I was on my way to report to Zhou Yu, for the word had come down that Cao Cao was planning an attack, and after a long time of debating, the decision had finaly been made to unite with Liu Bei and fight against Cao Cao at Chi Bi. Hurray.

I was nearing the Wu Encampment where Zhou Yu was awaiting my arrival, when suddenly I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. After a mental thanks that no one was around to see that, I stood up, brushed myself off, and checked to see what it was I had tripped over. It was a pair of boots that belonged to someone I knew I was familiar with. Xiao Qiao...

Deciding that Zhou Yu could wait a few minutes more, I changed my direction and went which way the boots were pointing. It lead down to the beachy bank of the river, where it was easy to follow the bare foot prints right out to the dock. A look down at the edge of it confirmed my suspicions. Xiao Qiao was there.

Now, before you say anything about me, I just want to inform you that my relationship with Xiao Qiao is strictly platonic. I mean, she's married to Zhou Yu of all people. It never ceases to amaze me how she goes together so well with Zhou Yu's strict, by the book mentality. Xiao Qiao was always playful, eager, and pretty much wore an eternal smile. Even I had trouble not being happy around her.

However, something was different about her today. For one thing, she wasn't smiling. That was my first cue that something was major league wrong. Cue number two was how idly she was stirring the water with her feet. Usually, she'd be splashing wildly, or quite literally, in defiance to all things womanly, swimming in it and begging anyone around to join her in splash or chicken fights.

However, today, she was as quiet as the water, which meant bad news, at least from my vantage point. I decided to see what was up, and walked out to the edge of the dock. She heard my approach and looked up at me. "Mind if I sit?"

She put on an attempted smile. "Sure. I don't mind." With that invitation delivered, I sat down on the dock next to her, close enough to be friendly, but not too close that any onlooker would be suspicious. She just sighed and looked across the water.

"You're not yourself today." I braved to state. "Care to share what's up?"

In response, she lifted a hand, and pointed across the water. I followed her point...and I swear, my heart stopped for at least 10 seconds when I saw what was on the other side of the river.

Hundreds...nay...THOUSANDS of boats were floating on the other side of the great river. Every single one had an all too familiar flag with an even more familiar letter written on it. "The Wei Fleet," I stated more than asked.

Xiao Qiao didn't bother to confirm the obvious. Everybody in Wu has heard the rumors of Cao Cao's million-man armada. And few of them were convinced that we stood a chance against a navy of that sized. I spouted a bitter laugh. "Well, I suppose if Zhou Yu's so willing to fight them, Liu Bei had better come up big time."

"That's what concerns me." was Xiao Qiao's suprising response.

I glanced over at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well...Zhouie's been...different lately. Ever since he was visited by Zhuge Liang and Lu Su, he's become obsessed with killing Cao Cao. Any time I try to ask him why, he just blows me off, telling me not to worry about it, that he'll never let anything happen to me. But I don't understand..."

So apparently, Zhuge Liang had said something to spite Zhou Yu into agreeing to fight. Clue number 2 was Zhou Yu saying something about not letting anything happen to Xiao Qiao. Two plus two equals...

"Do you suppose Zhuge Liang suggested to send you and your sister over to Cao Cao?"

Xiao Qiao gasped. "That must be it! There can't be any other reason why Zhou Yu would suddenly be so obsessed with protecting me and killing Cao Cao! But if that's true...does that mean Zhuge Liang is manipulating this battle to his own advantage or the advantage of Liu Bei?"

"Based on what I heard about Zhuge Liang, I wouldn't doubt that could be the case. But think about it, right now, we've got two of the smartest men in China on our side. What chance could Cao Cao possibly have? I'll bet even as we speak, they're coming up with a plan that will absolutely wipe Cao Cao off the map."

A legitimate smile formed on Xiao Qiao's face. "You're right! With Zhuge Liang and Zhouie, there's no way that meany Cao Cao will win! And when we defeat him, there'll be a big party to celebrate! Right?"

Seeing her smile made all the difference in the world. "You know it, girl! That armada may be huge, but by tomorrow, every single one of those boats will be laying on the bottom of the river in pieces! Now, I have to go report to Zhou Yu. You stay here and keep lookout!"

She gave me a joke salute. "Aye-aye, captain!"

I stood up and made my way back to the encampment, and headed towards Zhou Yu's tent. When I got there, he and Huang Gai were with someone in a white robe and with a feather fan in one of his hands. Must be Zhuge Liang. Strangely, they were looking at each other's hands and laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Zhou Yu's answer: "We have our strategy." They both faced their hands my way, and on each hand was written the same word: fire. I grinned.

"So we wipe out their boats with a fire attack? That's a stroke of brilliance! Except there's one small problem...the wind's kinda blowing the wrong way."

Zhou Yu's smile turned to a look of horror. "You're right! If we launched a fire attack now, we'd end up destroying our own fleet!"

Zhuge Liang, however, was surprisingly calm.

"Leave the wind problem to me. I've already had my men set up an alter on the southwest bank. With enough time, I will be able to make the southeast wind blow."

I, of course, scoffed at the notion, but Zhou Yu calmed himself right away. "Very well, then. We have our strategy. I will call a meeting shortly."

Before long, most of the major Wu officers were in the tent with Zhou Yu. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Huang Gai, Lu Meng, (who was standing between me and Gan Ning) Cheng Pu, and many of the others were there. Zhuge Liang and another man, dressed in a helmet and a face wrap, was there as well.

Zhou Yu then began his orders.

"Pang Tong, (who I assumed was the other guy with Zhuge Liang) you shall go over to Wei's side and convince Cao Cao to chain his ships together. Zhuge Liang, you shall pray for the southeast wind. Ling Tong, your job will be to hold the west bank and protect the altar."

"Huang Gai, you are to proceed to the central ship. A boat will be waiting there for you. Load it up with straw, then, when the wind blows, take it across the river and set Cao Cao's fleet on fire. Gan Ning, Lu Meng, you are to head north and prepare an ambush to cut off Cao Cao's retreat. The rest of you, take up a position and hold off the enemy until we can launch the fire attack!"

The meeting was suddenly interrupted when Xiao Qiao ran in! "Zhouie! Zhouie!"

Zhou Yu groaned: both at being called "Zhouie" in front of everyone, and for noticing the same thing I did: Xiao Qiao had just ran into the tent barefoot. She must have forgotten her boots, or was in too big a hurry to get them. I assumed it was the latter.

Zhou Yu finally calmed himself again. "Xiao Qiao, ignoring your unladylikeness for the moment, what's going on?"

She finally managed to scream, "Cao Cao's ships are moving!"

* * *

The stage is now set for the biggest naval battle in Three Kingdoms History. And I'm trying to build a Ling Tong/Xiao Qiao dynamic by bouncing Ling Tong's love of sarcasm and pranks (according to Dynasty Warriors) with Xiao Qiao's childish unladylikeness. Do you think it works, or should I try it another way? Anyways, in the next chapter, the Battle of Chi Bi...and this time, the ACTUAL battle. See you there! 


	7. Fire on the Water

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter Seven: Fire on the Water**

It was now or never. Both fleets have been set into motion. It was time to see if we could hold up against Cao Cao's "Million Man Armada" and save the Southlands from Cao Cao's dominion. The Battle of Chi Bi had officially begun.

Per my orders, my troops were arranged along the west bank of the river. My job was to hold off any troops that came this way until Zhuge Liang's prayer for wind had succeeded. Then once the fire attack was started, my unit was to charge and drive Cao Cao back north.

Right now, all was quiet on the western bank. The majority of the fighting ws taking place out on the boats. I grumbled a bit, wanting to be over there, but I had my orders and had to follow them. Besides, Zhou Yu told me that defending this altar was the most crucial part of the plan. He had a point, of course. If we wanted this fire attack to not burn our own ships, the wind had to start blowing in the right direction.

So for the moment, all I could do was continue to wait. I idly swung my nunchucks for a while, anxious to get it on.

"Lingy!"

I smiled. Xiao Qiao was never one to sit back and wait. She always wanted to help Zhou Yu and her kingdom in battle if she could. She's not war crazy like, say, Sun Shang Xiang, but she's more than capable of holding her own. What surprised me most was that she was coming out after Zhou Yu gave her strict orders to stay.

I smiled at her when she came up next to me. My smile became a laugh when I noticed she was still in bare feet. "What's the matter, Xiao? Have you suddenly developed a liking for running around barefoot?"

She put on her cute pouty face. "Well, with Cao Cao's fleet coming, I didn't have time to go get them. Besides, we're on a beach anyways, so having boots to get sand in would only be uncomfortable."

I nodded, conceding the point. "So, let me guess. Zhou Yu didn't want you to fight, so you came to me."

"I wanted to help Zhouie, but I know he'd get mad at me if I went to him, so I decided to help you instead."

"And, of course, if "Zhouie" finds out about this, my head will be adorning a pike beside the river."

"Don't worry! Once we win, he'll be too happy about the victory to care about anything you or I did."

I conceded the point again. "Very well. Right now, my...er...OUR orders are to stay here and defend the altar."

"Do you really think Lord Zhuge can change the wind?"

I pointed up at a flag, which was currently blowing towards the southeast. "That's how we'll know. If that flag starts pointing northwest, we'll know he succeeded. If it doesn't, then he's a fraud."

More time went past. We recieved occasional reports of Wei attacks being driven back by our troops, but mostly, Xiao Qiao and I were left to our own devices.

Xiao Qiao suddenly went out to the river, actually wading out into it. "H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Look! Something's going on over with Cao Cao's fleet!"

I came over, standing on the riverbank, and took a look. It turned out several little boats were floating around the big ones, wrapping chains around the boats and connecting them together.

I grinned. "Looks like Pang Tong did his job. Cao Cao's chaining his fleet together."

Xiao Qiao gave me a confused look. "How is that going to help us?"

I thought about it for a while, then got an idea. "Come back up here and I'll show you."

I grabbed a couple twigs, some grass, and some flint as Xiao Qiao waded back to shore and ran over to me.

"Okay, allow me to explain." I set a group of twigs in a formation. "Let's say these twigs are Cao Cao's ships, and this flint is Huang Gai's ship." I struck the flint on a rock, igniting a blade of grass, and used it to set one of the twigs on fire. "The plan is to set a ship on fire, and then let the wind do the rest...but if the ships are loose, then..." I moved the other twigs away from the burning one. "The other ships can move away, and we've only burned one ship."

I replaced the burnt twig with a new one, then began wrapping blades of grass around them to hold them together. "But if the ships are hooked together like this, the other ships can't get away, and..." I once again ignited one of the twigs, and this time the flame spread through the grass and every twig was burnt.

"Oh, I get it!" Xiao Qiao said with a giggle. "So Pang Tong's plan was to add the grass to the twigs, so to speak?"

I nodded. "Now you've got it. This way, every single one of Cao Cao's ships will burn."

A voice behind us spoke. "You left out one thing."

Both of us stood up and turned around. Zhuge Liang was standing there, smiling. "You are correct about the linked ships, Ling Tong, but a fire attack won't be of any use if the wind doesn't start."

I laughed. "And I suppose you're about to make that happen?"

Zhuge Liang simply nodded. "I am about to commence my prayer for wind. Please continue to protect the altar."

Both Xiao and I nodded, and Zhuge Liang walked back to the altar.

Xiao Qiao giggled. "I wish Zhouie had a fan like his."

I had to laugh. "Why is that?"

"It probably tickles a lot." she said with a giggle. Of course, that didn't surprise me a bit. I assumed that along with her playfulness came such a penchant for tickles. "I almost never get any from Zhou Yu. He's just not playful."

I had to laugh, recalling a moment when I walked in on Sun Ce putting Sun Shang Xiang, who at that point wasn't even a teen, through such a torturing. "Kind of makes me wonder how you weren't the one who ended up with Sun Ce. I guess opposites really do attract."

Unfortunately, our conversation would be cut short by a soldier's report. "Sir! Zhang Liao's troops are beginning to overrun our position!"

I cursed softly. "Drop back slowly and tighten the formation. We have to keep his troops away from the altar at all costs." The soldier nodded and ran back. "Xiao, I need you to head back to the altar and make sure no Wei troops get to Zhuge Liang."

Xiao quickly ran back to the altar, as I ran to the front lines, where Zhang Liao was having his way with my troops. Obviously, I wasn't about to stand for this, so I rallied the troops and we engaged Zhang Liao.

The fighting stiffened, and now neither side was giving or taking an inch. Suddenly, there was a shout of panic in the rear of the Wei troops, as Zhou Tai, apparently sent by Sun Quan, made an appearance with his forces. The panic became worse and the enemy ran. I was about to order a pursuit until I remembered my orders. "Protect the altar until the wind blows..."

Wait...speaking of wind, where did it go? I quickly looked at a flag...and it was hanging limply. The wind just stopped. Well, this isn't going to help our case any, now is it?

Zhou Tai and I continued to watch the flag, wondering what was going on. Soon Xiao Qiao returned from the altar.

"Didn't I tell you to protect that altar?"

"Zhuge Liang told me to come back and tell you to start moving."

"Why would he..." My question was answered before I could finish it when the flag snapped up again...pointing northwest. There was a southeast wind blowing...in the middle of winter. Did...Zhuge Liang do that!

However, I remembered my next orders. "Okay men, the wind is blowing! Now, charge north!" The men let out a shout of victory and we began our charge.

"Hey! Look!" Xiao Qiao shouted suddenly. Everyone looked where she was pointing. Out there, a small burning ship, almost looking like an oversized fire arrow, rammed straight into Cao Cao's fleet, which began to burn. The fire attack succeeded!

"Now! Go! We shall take Cao Cao's head!" With a roar, the troops responded to my call to battle with an enthusiastic charge. With Cao Cao's troops frightened by the flames, we easily routed Cao Cao's forces. Cao Cao lost a massive number of troops that day and the million man armada was reduced to burning splinters and drowned corpses. The river ran red with the blood of Cao Cao's men.

Cao Cao, unfortunately, managed to escape to fight another day. The rumors said that he fell into an ambush of Guan Yu's, but Guan Yu had let him escape. Why would he do something like that? Well, never mind. The important thing is the Southland is safe, and now it's time to make our way north.

* * *

With the victory at Chi Bi, the momentum has shifted in Wu's favor. But will they be able to capitalize? What will happen next? Wait and see! 


	8. Now's the Time To Celebrate!

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

To All Reviewers: Thanks for your continued following of my story. And now, here's Chapter 8.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Now's the Time To Celebrate!**

"Heroes of the Lands of Wu! Cao Cao has been defeated and has been sent back north with his tail between his legs! Soon, the day will come when we overrun the northland. But today, we celebrate our victory! Welcome to the Gathering of Heroes!"

Sun Quan's announcement sent cheers throughout the area. Today is a day of celebrating our great victory over Cao Cao. For now, all grudges, vendettas, and whathaveyou are left at home, and all inhibitions we put on ourselves are to be abandoned. In other words, It's party time!

I took a seat at a table, and watched the Qiao sisters entertain everyone with their dancing. Da Qiao was much more refined then her sister, but at least this time Xiao Qiao managed to hold her overabundance of energy together and stay in step with her sister. I smiled. This was another one of the things Xiao Qiao did well. I always enjoyed watching her and her sister dance.

I didn't even notice Zhou Yu sit down next to me. "So, I heard you and Xiao Qiao did a good job of protecting the altar."

I almost choked on my drink. "You knew?"

Zhou Yu put on a casual air. "That's the funny thing about sand next to a river: wet sand leaves footprints for a long time. And considering that Xiao was still in her bare feet when I told her to stay in her tent, it was easy to tell which ones were hers."

'"You're not accusing me of..."

"Relax, Ling Tong. My wife's told me all about her friendship with you. Personally, I find it nice, as it gives her an outlet for her unladylikeness so she doesn't have to share it with me." We both shared a laugh there. "Da always was the quieter one. How did she end up getting wedded to Sun Ce?"

I made a joking suggestion. "Well, remember that Da Qiao's a widow now. I'm sure Qiao Xuan would be willing to give her to you, and you could give Xiao to me."

Zhou Yu apparently saw I was joking, as he pretended to seriously ponder this. "Hmm...that may not be such a bad idea."

"You know I was joking, right?"

Zhou Yu just nodded. "Yes. So was I. But here's something I'd advise for you...I know you're still upset with Gan Ning, but I'd stay well clear of him today. He tends to get really..."

Whatever Zhou Yu was about to say was interrupted by a loud outburst from Gan Ning...in the form of a song. "OH...one hundred barrels of wine on the wall...one hundred barrels of wine...if I take a barrel and drink it all, ninety-nine barrels of wine on the wall!"

Taishi Ci joined in next. "Ninety-nine barrels of wine on the wall..." Soon the song devolved into a drinking contest once Huang Gai joined in. After it ended with Huang Gai the victor, the three were escorted off the premises by the soldiers for a much needed sleep-off. Hangover Central for them tomorrow.

"...Drunk." Zhou Yu finished.

By now, the Qiao sisters had finished their portion of the entertainment and Zhou Yu found himself in a vicegrip called Xiao Qiao's hug. "Yay, Zhouie! We're heroes!"

Zhou Yu managed a laugh among his coughing. "Yes, but I'm only going to be remembered posthumously if you don't lighten up a bit."

Xiao Qiao giggled and loosened her hug, but not letting go. For all the things I've heard about Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao being total opposites, it was all made evident right here. Regardless, they did look cute together. I laughed again.

My laughter quickly died, though, when I saw who came in. Doctor Killjoy himself, Lu Su. If you thought Zhou Yu was serious, then you've never met this guy. And judging by the look on his face, he had something to say.

Zhou Yu knew it too, and gently waved Xiao Qiao off, stood up, and walked over to Lu Su. They then began to whisper. I didn't know what it was, but Zhou Yu suddenly got a shocked expression on his face and ran outside with Lu Su. Lu Meng and Lu Xun soon took up the cue and followed. Gradually, the rest of the party dispersed.

The night was still young for me, though. I made my way down to the river and sat on the dock. It was the exact same place I and Xiao Qiao were when we saw Cao Cao's fleet. I can now say the river looks a lot nicer when it's not choked full of boats.

Unfortunately, I didn't get a long time to enjoy the view, as I suddenly felt two hands on my back, followed by a shove that sent me into the river. I surfaced, sputtering, looking around to find out who did that, but the familiar giggling gave it away before I saw her.

Of course, I barely had time to clear my wet hair away from my face before I was knocked back into the water by Xiao Qiao literally jumping in on top of me. Since it was party night, though, we just engaged in water play. For the moment, we let our responsibilities slip away, and we were just like kids playing in the water.

The next day, I headed over to see what Doctor Killjoy had shared with Zhou Yu. When I found him, he had "that look" that meant something was wrong. "So, what did Lu Su say?"

Zhou Yu responded, "It appears Liu Bei and his forces are in position to attack Jing Province."

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, business is about to pick up. Stay tuned to see what happens next! Sorry about the delay. The next chapter will be more timely. I swear! 


	9. The Road to He Fei

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter Nine: The Road to He Fei**

Things have not been good for us since Chi Bi ended. A strike north from us against Cao Cao ended in failure, and in the meantime, Liu Bei took the Jing Province, and Zhou Yu became obsessed with getting it back. His obsession led to him passing away due to a wound he suffered in the Battle at Nanjun, leaving poor Xiao Qiao and their three children all alone. War is indeed hell, but why must the bystanders suffer worse than the soldiers?

Meanwhile, Liu Bei had pushed west and taken the Yi Province, and Cao Cao had crushed Ma Chao and Zhang Lu and taken Xi Liang and Han Zhong. All the while, I was just keeping myself busy with my mother and my training in Yuhang, but I had a feeling that I would soon be out in the battlefield.

I didn't have long to wait, as soon a letter arrived, telling me to mobilize my troops and march to He Fei. It seems that Sun Quan still hasn't given up trying to take that place. Nonetheless, this time, with me around, it should be a piece of cake.

I quickly got my troops mobilized and headed north. When I arrived, however, it was to another party. Quickly choking down a bad sense of deja vu, I asked a soldier what was going on.

"Our strike against Huancheng Castle was a complete success, and we now have a base from which to attack He Fei!"

I smiled for a moment. At least that was good news. "How did it happen?"

"Oh, you should have seen it! Gan Ning took a chain, climbed the wall, and..." The soldier suddenly cut himself off, seeing in my eyes that I looked ready to tear him limb from limb if he kept praising Gan Ning. What a scum that pirate is! It's bad enough that he's almost faking this loyalty to Sun Quan, but now he's making it worse by taking all the credit for these battles!

"Where is Ning now?"

"Um...he's...in...the main tent...over there...please don't hurt me!" The soldier pleaded as he scrambled for his life. Letting him go, I strode over to the tent, in which I quickly saw a banquet was going on. But what else I saw caused my jaw to drop a mile.

Gan Ning...HE...was sitting in the place of honor! I couldn't believe it! It seems everyone loves this pirate! Needless to say, I was immediately seeing red and dead.

Whipping out my nunchucks, I shouted, "There is no entertainment at this banquet. I shall give a weaponmastery display to entertain all of you!" And so you can watch as I take this so-called hero down, I added as an afterthought.

Of course, saying that was like walking into a market and saying I was going to steal. Gan Ning was quickly on his feet, sword in hand. I charged, he braced...but neither of us hit the other, for Lu Meng had...once again...gotten in between us. I was shouting, nay, howling for vengeance, and everyone else wanted Lu Meng to move so the fight could occur, but then one voice silenced all.

"Ling Tong! What is the meaning of this!"

Everyone, including myself, quickly made our obesience to Sun Quan, who had just entered. However, even I could see the death glare on his face...aimed at me. He strode right up to me.

"I ordered you to abandon this malicious intent of yours. Vengeance for your father is a private matter, but I will not allow you to harm the intentions of the state for the sake of revenge! Now drop it, or I will have you executed!"

I promised obedience, but stormed out, furious. When will I finally be able to put this to rest? Either Gan Ning or myself has to go. I swore we both wouldn't live under the same sky, and I vowed that not even this land of chaos could hide Gan Ning from my vengeance. But the orders of Sun Quan were not to be ignored. I just decided to wait.

"I understand your anger, but right now, the defeat of Wei is more important."

I looked up to see Lu Meng was standing beside me. When did he get here? "What do you want?"

"I need you to come to a strategy meeting. We're going to plan our attack on He Fei."

Later that night, it was Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and I in a meeting to discuss the attack strategy. Lu Meng had filled me in on the reasons why we were attacking He Fei. I couldn't believe it. Why were we helping Shu?

"Don't look so down, Ling Tong. In this battle, we have the advantage." Lu Meng mentioned as we entered the strategy tent, while I flung the tent flap back and smacked Gan Ning, who was behind me, in the face.

"We're attacking Wei at Shu's request?" I still couldn't believe it. "Why should we help them?" The three of us settled at the table, on which a map of the area was laid out. Gan Ning, in typical fashion, propped his legs on the table. What a jerk!

"But...for our sake as well, we must defeat Cao Cao and take He Fei!" With that said, Lu Meng picked up a marker he had placed on the map earlier, then looked at Gan Ning. "Gan Ning, you are the key to this battle. Got it?" he asked, while flinging the marker at Ning.

Gan Ning quickly dropped his legs of the table, caught the marker, and pounded his fist on the table. "Right! Leave it to me!"

I just leaned back in my chair. "Tch...are you sure your ship can handle the weight of your thick skull?" I cracked.

Lu Meng stared. Gan Ning glared. Little did any of us know what the battle tomorrow would hold...


	10. He Fei Melee

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter 10: He Fei Melee**

"Begin the advance!" was the statement that got this showdown on the road. "Their numbers are few! Wipe them all out!" This Battle of He Fei has officially gotten underway!

Gan Ning and Lu Meng were leading the Vanguard, the other generals were behind us, and I was assigned to protect Sun Quan. "I'm sorry you have to face us in battle, you losers from Wei." With the advantage entirely in our favor, this should be a cakewalk.

We soon received word that Yue Jin was ahead of us, and Gan Ning had rode out to engage him. Yue Jin ended up retreating after a few bouts, and Gan Ning and Lu Meng's forces went after him. Cheered by this news, Sun Quan ordered a faster march. This was going to be easier than I thought!

We soon got to the Xiaoshi Bridge at Xiaoyao Ford, and crossed it, ready for action. However, we weren't ready for what actually happened. We barely got a few feet beyond the bridge when we heard explosions behind us, and the bridge collapsed!

The next thing we saw was a figure almost flying through the air on his horse. "Forward for honor!" the figure shouted as he sliced through our rearguard like a sharp knife through bamboo! "With my spear, I shall sever the threads of Wu's destiny!"

We had just walked right into a Wei ambush, led by Zhang Liao and Li Dian. "Damn! It's an ambush! Turn back and rebuild the camp!" Sun Quan ordered as we tried to get things turned around. Zhang Liao rode straight for Sun Quan, so I did the only thing I could do...get in the way.

"Run for it, my Lord! I'll hold him here!"

Zhang Liao reined in, and pointed his halberd at me. "If you get in my way, I will show you no mercy!"

"Aren't you being a little arrogant, Zhang Liao?"

The formalities only went as far as that, as we soon engaged. He had me topped in straight up strength, but I held my own more than well. Meanwhile, Sun Quan began to ride back towards the bridge, only to remember belatedly that it was destroyed.

"Without...the bridge..."

I overheard that, forced Zhang Liao back for a second, then quickly ran over to Sun Quan. "You need a bridge? If you wanted to, you could jump this river!"

Sun Quan apparently decided to take the chance. "Father! Brother! Lend strength to my ambition!" he cried as he whipped his steed and made a beeline for the gap.

"He runs...he leaps..." I jokingly announced as Sun Quan's horse made the jump...and cleanly landed on the other side. "And he clears it! The crowd goes wild!"

I was suddenly reminded that I had more important business to take care of by seeing a soldier get decapitated next to me. I spun around...and could barely get my nunchucks up fast enough to prevent the same fate from happening to me.

However, Zhang Liao wasn't through with me. His next swing severed the chain of my nunchucks, and he quickly followed up with a boot that sent me on a one-way trip into the river. Having disposed of me, and painfully easily due to my earlier distraction, he rode off. All I could do was let myself float down the river. I was soon spotted and picked up by Dong Xi.

Man, that Zhang Liao really is something else. Every single soldier in our camp was whispering in fear about him. Boy, do I have a great scary story to tell my kids.

Soon, everyone else broke out of the battle, and we all regrouped at Ruxu. I was rewarded with gold and a brand new pair of nunchucks for putting my life on the line to buy Sun Quan time to escape. However, the bad news quickly became worse when the scouts brought word that Cao Cao himself had arrived to reinforce the Wei Army at He Fei.

Zhang Zhao quickly spoke up. "We should inflict a defeat upon Cao Cao as soon as he arrives in order to dishearten his troops." Good call for a politician, and apparently, Sun Quan saw that as well.

He turned to face us. "Who will go out and provoke a battle with this Cao Cao."

I immediately stood up. "I will go!"

"How many troops do you need?"

Hmm...after the latest defeat, my thoughts was that the men needed a show of confidence. Plus, not too many of them would be willing to go out after what happened yesterday. "3000 troops will suffice."

Then Gan Ning spoke up. "Why 3000 troops? I could get by with merely 100 horsemen!"

Now, showing confidence is one thing, but that was either insanely cocky, or cockily insane. I would have tackled him and knocked the stuffing out of him, but Lu Meng quickly found it prudent to get in the way...again. However, Sun Quan must not have been a big fan of Gan Ning's proposal either, as he said "Cao Cao's army is too massive to be engaged lightly."

I gave a passing smirk at Gan Ning as I received my commission. I was ordered to reconnoiter outside Ruxu, and fight if I ran into anyone. I probably barely stepped out before I saw an army coming, led by none other than Zhang Liao.

"So, the defeated leader returns to the battlefield!" he called out when he saw me.

"Yeah, but let's see how well you do in a fair fight!"

I must have angered him. "The Dragon Zhang Liao will burn the land of Wu!" We soon engaged, and fought a nice long duel. The new nunchucks I had received from Sun Quan held up a lot better than my old ones did, and fifty bouts between us ended in a perfect draw. Lu Meng then came up with some forces, and Zhang Liao drew off. Lu Meng, however, didn't pursue, as his orders were to extricate me from the fighting. Tch.

When I got back and reported that I couldn't get an opportunity, Gan Ning spoke up. "Now, let me have the hundred horsemen, and I will raid the enemy's camp tonight. Also, if I lose a soldier or a horse, treat it as if it was a defeat!"

Well, he's got courage, I'll give him that. But I had to speak up. "Hey, Gan Ning. Have you ever heard of something called "overconfidence"?"

"Why don't you just shut up and let the real men do the fighting?"

Had Lu Meng not quickly restrained me, I would have torn Gan Ning apart from headband to boots. What a cocky, arrogant jerk that guy can be! However, Sun Quan approved, appointed 100 veteran horsemen to Gan Ning, and let him do his thing.

That night, as Gan Ning began to ride out, I stopped him. "Hey Ning, how about we make this a little more interesting?"

Gan Ning pulled up and smirked back at me. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a little wager? If you lose a soldier or a horse in this upcoming raid, you have to give me a chance tokill you in vengence for my father."

"All right, but if I return victorious, you have to be the serving boy at the feast in my honor!"

The deal settled, Gan Ning and his horsemen rode off. Not long after, Zhou Tai rode off with a few troops as well. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Sun Quan ordered me to assist Gan Ning if he needed it."

Almost as if on cue, the sound of shouting from the enemy camp could be heard from here.

"Well, you'd better ride quickly, otherwise there's not going to be enough left of Gan Ning to bring back in a pouchel."

Zhou Tai quickly rode off, and I waited a bit longer. Not much later, Zhou Tai returned, followed by Gan Ning, who was all smiles.

"Count 'em and weep, Ling Tong!"

I did just that...and every single horse and rider was still there. He pulled it off. I can not believe he pulled it off.

Of course, a deal was a deal, so I was the serving boy at the feast Sun Quan gave in Gan Ning's honor. Sun Quan was exceptionally praiseful of Gan Ning. "Cao Cao may have his Zhang Liao, but I can match him with my friend Gan Ning!"

Gan Ning just laughed. "Hey serving boy! More wine over here!"

At this point, my blood was almost boiling over, but I presented him with a glass of wine, while speaking through my teeth. "You win this round, Gan Ning. But just you wait."

The party soon broke up, and a new day dawned, and with it came a challenge to battle from Zhang Liao. Not one to sit idly by, I was practically begging Sun Quan to let me go out and fight. He appointed me a new group of soldiers, and I set out.

"You spoke of fair fights, Ling Tong." was the greeting I recieved from Zhang Liao. "How then do you explain what happened last night?"

"You think I had something to do with that? That was just a sneaky move by a sneaky pirate. However, we're now on a level field, so let's fight!"

"Ha! You're barely even worth my time. Yue Jin! You go out!"

This infuriated me, but nothing could be done, so I fought with Yue Jin. He was an okay fighter. Not on mine or Zhang Liao's level, but you got to give him props for trying. The duel ran 50 bouts, when my horse suddenly reared and threw me off! Some jerk from the Wei side shot my horse!

"Tch...what a pain!"

Yue Jin rode at me, hoping to take advantage of what just happened, but before he could, an arrow streaked over my head from my side of the battlefield and nailed Yue Jin right in the face!

He fell off his horse. Smelling blood, I went after him, but the charging Wei Army made retreat the better option. After a short skirmish when the Wu soldiers joined the battle, both sides drew off.

When I returned to camp and came to report what happened, Gan Ning departed before I entered, and he actually gave me as close to a smile as I believed he could. What was that all about? I walked into the tent, and Sun Quan confronted me immediately.

"What happened out there, Ling Tong?"

I told him the truth. "Someone from the Wei side shot my horse. If it wasn't for that arrow that nailed Yue Jin in the face, I might not have made it back. Do you happen to know who shot that?"

Sun Quan got a wide smile on his face. "The arrow that saved you was shot by Gan Ning."

I...was...stupefied. Gan Ning saved MY life? The same guy who killed my father...saved me? "Please tell me you're joking! I owe HIM my life?"

"I was standing right next to him when he shot it. I watched the arrow from his bow to Yue Jin's face."

I knew Sun Quan wouldn't be joking about this. But I still couldn't believe it.

Later that night, I was thrashing away on a practice dummy, still not understanding why Gan Ning would have saved me. I soon however, realized I wasn't alone, as an arrow flew over my shoulder and nailed the dummy in the face. Just like the shot from earlier. I turned around to find none other than Gan Ning standing there, with a grin on his face.

"You're lucky I'm a pretty good archer, huh?"

I just turned my back on him. "So what? Are you expecting me to thank you or something?"

He just gave a light chuckle. "Don't be a fool. I have no intention of apologizing for your father."

This recaught my attention, and I spun around. "What!"

His look turned...sincere? "Let me share with you a piece of advice I picked up from my pirating days that I still hold true to today...the one simple rule of war."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

Gan Ning walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Kill the enemy, protect your allies!" He smiled. "It's as simple as that!"

I let my view drop. What hurt the most about what Gan Ning said was the fact that he was absolutely right. When it all came down to it, war really was that simple: Killing the enemy, protecting your allies.

"Listen, Ling Tong." he continued. "We're not doing anyone any favors by dragging this out forever. What do you say we bury the hatchet? Right here, right now! If not for each other, then for Sun Quan and for our Kingdom of Wu."

I looked back up at Gan Ning, and saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes. I only thought it over for a moment longer, then we impulsively shook hands and swore an oath of perpetual friendship.

"But don't think I'm forgetting about this, Gan Ning! I'm not going to let you outperform me again!"

"Yeah right! We'll just see about that!"

The Battle of He Fei drug on for another month, with neither side gaining a decisive victory. Finally, peace was made, and the battle ended in a draw. We returned to our homes, glad to be done with war for the time being. You know, I actually feel a lot better now that I don't have to worry about avenging my father.


	11. Calm Before The Blaze

**Spiteful Nunchucks**

**The Story of Ling Tong**

**Chapter 11: Calm Before the Blaze**

After the Battle of He Fei, it was really silent between Wei and Wu. Apparently, while we held Cao Cao's attention at He Fei, Liu Bei and his boys began striking into Han Zhong, and that was keeping Cao Cao's attention fully on him and off of us. I continued to wonder why we didn't make another move against Wei, but after how the Battle of He Fei turned out, and with Zhang Liao still in command there, I guess it's not entirely surprising.

What was entirely surprising was that, after I quit thinking of Gan Ning solely as the guy I wanted to kill, we actually wound up having more in common than I thought. Poor Lu Xun began to find himself very often caught in the middle of "keep-away" Ning and I would play with his hat. Don't get me wrong, Lu Xun's pretty cool, but he's just so easy to rile up, when he's not busy strategizing. The poor guy also doesn't have a lot to do with Zhou Yu gone and Lu Meng busy running our portion of Jingzhou.

Gan Ning also had a good eye for ladies. He found himself a nice wife. So far, though, all he's had is a daughter. Regardless, she's growing up to be as much a terror as Ning himself. I can see almost see her as the most feared female pirate in the land when she grows up. It is kind of cute how she refers to me as "Uncle Tong," though.

Of course, being the "nice guy" that he is, Gan Ning also hooked me up with a beautiful wife. I was a bit luckier than Ning...I ended up with two sons. And, just like most of the other parents in Wu, if they ever stepped out of line, I just told them about Zhang Liao. They'd immediately be obedient for about a month after hearing that boogeyman story.

Of course, when we weren't pranking other Wu Officers, or fishing on one of the many rivers of Wu, we would most likely be fighting one another to keep ourselves in top form. As far as battling is concerned, we maintained a friendly rivalry that actually served as an inspiration to the other Wu soldiers. There wasn't any true spite between us, anymore. But that didn't stop us from striving to outperform each other.

On one particular day, I wasn't fighting up to snuff, and Gan Ning wound up beating me soundly on the practice field.

"What's the matter, Tong? You're not yourself today."

"Meh, don't worry about it. It's just a bad feeling that something big's coming up."

"Heh. Fancy way of saying you've been slacking off!"

I scowled internally, but immediately came up with a payback plan.

That night, I waited outside Gan Ning's room in the palace. I didn't have to wait very long, as the jangling of bells he always wore soon announced his arrival. He turned the corner, then stopped short when he saw me. I threw him a smile.

"Heh...you still haven't had enough yet?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry, but I can't rest until I've destroyed you completely." I then held out the Go board I had behind my back. Gan Ning looked totally stunned. I just calmly walked over to a nearby table, set the board down, and gave a soft clap. "So, you still think you can take me?"

"Whoa-hoh-ho. I think...you just...might have me this time!" was Gan Ning's response. Of course, he was never one to back down from a challenge, so he took a seat and we played for a while. As is to be expected, I totally thrashed him. My first true victory over Gan Ning.

Quite a bit of time passed, and the reports began coming. Guan Yu, who was holding Shu's half of Jingzhou, had begun to strike north at Xiangyang. Lu Meng began feigning illness and resigned from his post, which Lu Xun wound up taking over. We then allied with Wei and attacked Jingzhou from behind Guan Yu. This ultimately culminated with our forces capturing Guan Yu and his adopted son.

Guan Yu obstinately refused to surrender to us, so Sun Quan was forced to put him to death. Lu Meng then fell ill for real and died. To throw Shu off our trail, we send Guan Yu's head to Cao Cao, who would also mysteriously fall ill and die. Seems Guan Yu's spirit is a bit upset.

Worse news, however, was soon to follow. Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, pressured the Han Emperor to abdicate, and the Wei Empire was founded in the north. Meanwhile, in Shu, Liu Bei stepped up as Emperor of Shu-Han. The news then became really sour when Liu Bei himself began to lead a massive vengeance army against Wu. Sun Quan made every possible effort to arrange peace, but Liu Bei was having none of it. With no other choice, we prepared for war...


End file.
